Gallery Comics: World of Heroes
Gallery Comics: World of Heroes (more commonly referred to as World of Heroes) is a video game developed by Cinema Studios featuring characters from Gallery Comics. Gallery Comics is a comic universe created by Artemis Thorson containing only original characters, although a lot of them are inspired by Marvel, DC, and the MMORPG City of Heroes. World of Heroes even features some characters that are playable in the collaboration project between Artemis Thorson, Cartoon44, and Last Scribe of Krypton called Godfall. World of Heroes features 40 of the greatest heroes and villains from Gallery Comics, provided with the finest voice acting available. No character in this game shares a voice actor, as Cinema Studios wanted every character to feel unique and set apart from the others. Gallery Comics: World of Heroes is the first in a series of seven video games based on Gallery Comics. However, the "Gallery Comics" title is dropped from the second game on and the games are labeled as "World of Heroes". Playable Characters Talisman (World of Heroes).jpg|Talisman Paragon (World of Heroes).jpg|Paragon Splinter (World of Heroes).jpg|Splinter Prophet (World of Heroes).png|Prophet Mustang (World of Heroes).jpg|Mustang Kinetica (World of Heroes).png|Kinetica Elastico (World of Heroes).jpg|Elastico Stone (World of Heroes).jpg|Stone Velocity (World of Heroes).jpg|Velocity Synapse (World of Heroes).jpg|Synapse Conduit (World of Heroes).jpg|Conduit Alexis Payne (World of Heroes).jpg|Alexis Payne Imagineer (World of Heroes).gif|Imagineer Odysseus (World of Heroes).jpg|Odysseus Backbreaker (World of Heroes).jpg|Backbreaker Hurricane (World of Heroes).jpg|Hurricane Freon (World of Heroes).png|Freon Paladin (World of Heroes).jpg|Paladin Huntress (World of Heroes).jpg|Huntress Nemesis (World of Heroes).png|Nemesis Lord Arachnus (World of Heroes).jpg|Lord Arachnus Ghost Window (World of Heroes).jpg|Ghost Window Mako (World of Heroes).jpg|Mako Manticore (World of Heroes).jpg|Manticore Deep Freeze (World of Heroes).png|Deep Freeze Patient Zero (World of Heroes).png|Patient Zero Photon (World of Heroes).jpg|Photon Torrent (World of Heroes).jpg|Torrent Hotstreak (World of Heroes).jpg|Hotstreak Twixt (World of Heroes).png|Twixt No'Lunn (World of Heroes).jpg|No'Lunn Entity (World of Heroes).png|Entity Amazonia (World of Heroes).jpg|Amazonia Predator (World of Heroes).png|Predator Polaris (World of Heroes).jpg|Polaris Jango (World of Heroes).jpg|Jango Boar (World of Heroes).jpg|Boar Totem (World of Heroes).jpg|Totem Malice (World of Heroes).jpg|Malice Infinitus (World of Heroes).png|Infinitus Stages *Olympus *Department of Justice *Watchdogs Headquarters *Fountain of Youth *Sugar and Shannon Corp *Kingdom City *Seaboard City *Isle of the Damned *The Swamp *The Hub *Rock of Infinity *McConnell Pharmaceuticals *Pennant Point Asylum *The Sitting Room *Gibbons Household Selection Screen Order Characters *First Row, Left Side: Stone, Velocity, Prophet, Talisman *Second Row, Left Side: Odysseus, Imagineer, Elastico, Paragon *Third Row, Left Side: Backbreaker, Hurricane, Freon, Splinter *Fourth Row, Left Side: Nemesis, Alexis Payne, Conduit, Synapse *Fifth Row, Left Side: Paladin, Kinetica, Huntress, Mustang *First Row, Right Side: Lord Arachnus, Entity, No'Lunn, Boar *Second Row, Right Side: Amazonia, Torrent, Totem, Jango *Third Row, Right Side: Predator, Deep Freeze, Hotstreak, Patient Zero *Fourth Row, Right Side: Photon, Polaris, Ghost Window, Twixt *Fifth Row, Right Side: Mako, Malice, Manticore, Infinitus Stages *First Row: Olympus, Watchdogs Headquarters, Department of Justice *Second Row: Kingdom City, The Hub, McConnell Pharmaceuticals *Third Row: The Swamp, Pennant Point Asylum, The Sitting Room *Fourth Row: Seaboard City, Isle of the Damned, Sugar and Shannon Corp *Fifth Row: Gibbons Household, Fountain of Youth, Rock of Infinity Voice Cast *Talisman: Crispin Freeman *Paragon: Cristin Milioti *Splinter: Benjamin Diskin *Prophet: Travis Willingham *Mustang: Chris Cox *Kinetica: Grey DeLisle *Elastico: George Eads *Stone: Phil LaMarr *Velocity: Charlie Schlatter *Synapse: Matt Lanter *Conduit: Josh Keaton *Alexis Payne: Emma Roberts *Imagineer: Nathan Fillion *Odysseus: Neil Patrick Harris *Backbreaker: Loren Lester *Hurricane: Masasa Moyo *Freon: Tara Strong *Paladin: Bruce Greenwood *Huntress: Kate Higgins *Nemesis: Jerry O'Connell *Lord Arachnus: Lex Lang *Ghost Window: Vanessa Marshall *Mako: Steve Blum *Manticore: Alan Tudyk *Deep Freeze: Clancy Brown *Patient Zero: Benedict Cumberbatch *Photon: James Patrick Stuart *Torrent: Adrian Pasdar *Hotstreak: Jennifer Hale *Twixt: Jason Spisak *No'Lunn: Robin Atkin Downes *Entity: Mark Hamill *Amazonia: Sarah Shahi *Predator: Corey Burton *Polaris: Nolan North *Jango: Channing Tatum *Boar: Dee Bradley Baker *Totem: Jensen Ackles *Malice: Catherine Taber *Infinitus: Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Games Category:Gallery Comics: World of Heroes